


The Distraction

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Written FanFic, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious John, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Writes FanFic, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Virgin Sherlock writes a FanFic in which he comes from little more than a few kisses and the press of John's palm against his erection.





	

**The Distraction**  
**by**  
**OhCaptainMyCaptain**

* * *

I looked over at John who was sat in his chair working on his blog. He typed at his maddeningly slow pace, but that didn't bother me. Much more distracting was his pink tongue. It was poked out as if it was tasting the air. Every now and again it would dart over his lip, making it glisten.

Why was it so bewitching? I could have sat there for hours watching him. In fact I had done on many occasions, letting him assume that I was lost in thought or deep in my Mind Palace. He never seemed to suspect that I was watching him.

I felt the low heat of arousal rising up inside me and suddenly I couldn't take it another moment. Our months of living together had become too much. I stood, crossed to him and swept his laptop aside, earning myself a dangerous look and a barked shout. It didn't matter. John was easily silenced when I sat in his lap, my legs stradling his thighs.

"Wha..." John started to ask, but I pressed my lips against his. It was awkward at first, as I wasn't sure what I should be doing, but his lips parted and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I don't know what I had been expecting, but it was so much better.

When we broke apart, I was breathless, shaking. How could something so simple be so overwhelming? I blinked at him, my eyes wide, as I tried to process everything I was feeling.

"You're so beautiful," John whispered to me. I felt myself flush and tremble at his praise. My doctor, my blogger, my John thought I was beautiful. I had never been called that before in my life, not by anyone.

The doctor placed a finger under my chin and tipped my head back. He peered into my eyes, searching for something. I know not what. His pupils, surely like my own, were blown wide and his blue eyes were dark. In a husky voice, John asked me, "What do you want?"

I shook my head mutely, not having enough experience to know. Luckily, John understood that and didn't take it as a rejection.

"Do you want this?" he asked, pressing his palm against my erection.

I gasped at the shock of it, the pleasure and the thrill. He smiled and started rubbing his palm against my trouser clad cock. It felt so good. I found my hips were twitching forward, seeking more friction. He provided it. Before long, I shuddered and came right there, on his lap, fully clothed. I wanted to hide as I felt the heat of embarrassment colour my cheeks. I tried to rise so I could hide in my room, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"That was bloody brilliant," he said as he peppered my face with little kisses. "No one has ever wanted me so much. You're perfect. Gorgeous. Brilliant."

I shook my head, embarrassed to be complimented for having an orgasm. It wasn't like I had actually done anything. My heart skipped a beat as I realised I should reciprocate. Not only should I, but I wanted to. Frantically, I fumbled at John's fly, but he stopped me.

"Enjoy the afterglow for now. We can go again in a few minutes." He paused. "If you want." His words sounded hesitate, unsure.

I snuggled into him, heedless of my uncomfortable position. "Of course I want to." I placed a kiss on his chin and closed my eyes, wondering why I had taken so long to act.


End file.
